


Boy's Too Shy

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, Hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chilton gets shy or flustered, he gets hiccups. Sometimes it's a curse, sometimes it's a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's Too Shy

Hiccups are cute when you’re a kid. Not so much when you’re a fully grown adult in charge of a hospital for the criminally insane.

Frederick hates it. He hates how he’s over 40 and he still gets hiccups when he’s shy or nervous. In his adolescence, he used this curse as a way of forcing himself out of his shell in social circles. No shyness, no hiccups.

However, his social skills don’t work when there was a cute person involved.

She’s cute, in her late twenties/early thirties (it’s hard to tell, she looks younger than she likely is), with dark hair and olive skin. The freckles all over her face are enough to fluster Frederick. It doesn’t help she has a sweet smile, even if she is laughing at his lame joke to be polite. She’s there to inspect that the patients are being treated fairly. She’s firm and could probably kick Frederick’s ass if he got a little too friendly with her.

He makes another lame joke as he’s giving her a tour. This one makes her laugh and in that moment Frederick knows and it begins. He apologizes after the first one. She makes no comment, but continues her inspection. The longer she stays, the worse it gets.

Frederick considers letting her have free range of the hospital, not caring if she found something that was questionable. Not that she would. For the most part, Frederick was actually not a bad administrator. Not a great psychiatrist, but he didn’t get his job for nothing. But it wasn’t his job that concerned him. He couldn’t even get a full sentence in before - _hic_ \- it would happen.

When the inspector was finished, she thanked him and left. All Frederick could think was how he blew it. He blew it how he always blew it.

About a month later, he would be seeing her more regularly, and she would confess how cute she thought his hiccups were.


End file.
